


Paging Doctor Hottie

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian is sick, which means Mickey takes care of him, which means Ian gets annoyed, which means Mickey sets him straight...but in a gay way, ya know?





	Paging Doctor Hottie

"We got your meds, your cough syrup, menthol rub, nose drops, tissues, hot water bottle...," Mickey says, entering the room with a giant tray teetering on one hand and a mug in the other. "Tea with honey and lemon," he adds, placing all of it on top of his boyfriend’s lap.

"You my fucking nurse, now?" Ian rubs at his chest after a nasty coughing fit Mickey probably heard from the kitchen. He accepts the cup despite his obviously annoyed mood due to his helplessness in the situation.

"You bet your ill, freckled ass I am, now take your medicine, bitch." Mickey is not in the mood for Ian’s complexes today, not on top of everything else he has to do.

"Geez, paging Doctor Asshole," Ian mutters then sneezes twice. He reaches for a tissue and ignores Mickey’s smug look.

Mickey rolls his eyes, "Doctor Asshole's about to get an emergency dick reattachment call."

Ian snorts, which is more gross with snot than derisive. "So you're a surgeon too? Can you tell me if this finger is working correctly?" He held up his middle finger for examination, grinning and raising his eyebrow.

"No, but I can show you an x-ray of my foot up your ass. Will that suffice?"

Just as Ian is about to reply, another bought of coughing attacks him, sounding worse the longer it goes on. Mickey abandons their pissing contest, taking the tray away and helping Ian lie back against the pillows. He put a spoon of medicine to his mouth and got no resistance. Once Ian settled down, he looked up at Mickey and groaned pathetically.

"I'm sorry. This was supposed to be your weekend with Yev, and now you're also missing your graduation rehearsal." Ian closed his tired eyes, wishing he wasn’t always the cause of shit not going right.

"Lana doesn’t mind," Mickey assures him, pulling the blankets down enough to expose Ian’s bare chest. He sits on the edge of the bed and rubs the intense minty formula into his skin, avoiding the hair he loved so much. "And I've been fucking walking my whole life. Don't need to practice getting a piece of paper while doing it."

Ian laughed a little, knowing his boyfriend would be worried of tripping the closer it got. "What if they say your name wrong?"

"Then heads will roll," Mickey shrugged casually. "Think I'm getting a contact high," he chuckled, making Ian roll his eyes.

Ian didn’t know what he would do without Mickey. He’d had a taste and he hadn’t liked it one bit despite the lying to himself and others. But that was the past and Mickey was his future, he was sure of it now more than ever. He needed him. He was everything. Mickey was the reason he stayed alive sometimes and that was terrifying. He knew Mickey would do anything to take care of him, but he also knew that he preferred actually being able to do things that would make him better. Ian gave him a hard time about it, but that was his stuff to work through and never Mickey’s fault. But honestly, it was more out of a weird love-habit. The ribbing was normal for them, but Ian liked when Mickey took charge. Deciding to get his degree was all Mickey and Ian was glad he could be there for him.

"I'm proud of you, Mick," he admitted, taking Mickey’s hand on his chest and squeezing it.

Mickey’s ears turned red and he looked down at their hands then up at Ian. And instead of tearing up like some bitch, he said, "Your nose is running."

Ian sniffed, faking like he was going to use their clasped hands to wipe his face. Mickey yanked his hand away with a yelp and threw a handful of tissues at him. Ian laughed, blowing his nose and keeping them to himself when Mickey glared at him in warning. Mickey got up and began picking up dirty clothes to put in the wash, bending over as Ian watched him.

"Mmh, you'd make a hot doctor. Is it too late to change your major and get your PhD?" Ian winked when Mickey turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I'll fucking get right on that after I make your soup from scratch."

"Really?" Ian sipped his tea, still admiring his stressed man.

"No."

Ian sighed exaggeratedly. "Well do I at least get a sponge bath, nurse Mickey?"

Mickey came over and leaned down, kissing him on the lips before he could protest that he was contagious. "Later," he grinned, kissing him again because once is never enough. "Maybe even give you some vitamin D."

Ian moaned through another kiss. "Yes, doctor."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy these small fics that keep coming to me and I run with them


End file.
